


Reindeer

by LorelaiSquared



Series: Advent Drabbles 2011 [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Advent Challenge 2011, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-31 01:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorelaiSquared/pseuds/LorelaiSquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Advent Calendar Drabble 2011: Day 4</p><p>Prompt from EarlGreyTea68: Reindeer, Doctor Who</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reindeer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/gifts).



Christmas on earth had always been the Doctor’s favourite holiday and this year was extra special. He’d run into a group of orphaned children in the park and after regaling them with tale after tale of exotic adventures, he decided to take them on an adventure of their own. 

They oohed and ahhed over the TARDIS and made the appropriate exclamations about its size. Much to their excitement, he let each of them have a go at helping him pilot and by the time they landed, all five of them adored him.

Then they saw the reindeer; he was forgotten.


End file.
